Blooded For You
by Fiona12690
Summary: Years after Darren had been blooded, he runs into Steve again, but instead of fighting and trying to kill each other, Steve only wants to ask Darren one question. Steve/Darren


**Blooded For You **

**Summary:** Years after Darren had been blooded, he runs into Steve again, but instead of fighting and trying to kill each other, Steve lets Darren speak.

**A/N: **A little break from **"Serpentine"**.So here is a tiny smut piece from myself. Please enjoy.

**Now On With The Story!**

**-Darren's Pov-**

Dusk settled over the horizon, enveloping the city in a stunning array of reds and oranges. The moon began to rise, bringing with it the promise of night. People, running around, trying to get home before total darkness settled upon the unknowing city. They didn't know what came out during the night, but some knew by feeling that they had to be home before night to be somewhat safe. No one dare utter what they thought the feeling was though, even if they did, most would be wrong. They would exclaim, " Vampire!" They would be wrong.

You see it was a clear and beautiful night, perfect for a walk. Ignoring everything around myself, I sat down on bench and buried myself in my journal I brought with me on my walk. My dark hair fell across my face, creating a tiny veil behind which I could hide from the world. As I fell deeply into my writing, a shadow loomed over me, causing me to look up. It was a someone I least expected to see. Someone I haven't seen for a long time coming, it was Steve. I jumped up.

" Steve!"

" Darren..." He whispered calmly. He stepped forward, I stepped back. " Don't!" He shouted at me.

I was stunned for a moment. " Don't what?"

" Don't you dare run to Crepsley, Darren. I'm only here to speak to you." He replied, his tone of voice completely serious. " There's something I've got to know!"

" Talk, talk about what Steve?" I questioned, unconciously taking a step back. " What do you have to know?"

" Darren, stop. Just stop trying to run away!" He screamed at me, taking many steps forward till he was in front of me. He grabbed my shirt lightly and shoved me down on the bench. " I just want to talk to you."

" About what?" I asked again.

" If you'd stop running and give me a chance to tell you...geez. I knew this was a mistake. " He fanned his finger through his hair, sighing.

" You wanted to talk, now talk Steve."

" It's not an easy subject for me, Shan!" He bellowed at me. I stood up, fed up with all of this dancing around, he pushed me back down. I stood up again to leave, he pushed me back down. I did it a third time and managed to turn around. He spun me back and suddenly I felt something icy decend onto my lips. As quickly as the feelings came, they quickly left when he pulled away.

I touched my lips and whispered his name from behind my hand. " Steve?"

" Darren, why were you blooded?"

" I did it to save my friend. Mr. Crepsley needed an assistant and I needed the antidote." I replied looking straight into his eyes, not knowing where this was going.

I then felt Steve's lips on mine again and felt my knees go weak. I brought my hands up to his arms, suddenly feeling the need to hold on to something so as not to fall over. I grasped his upper arms, felt how strong he was. My hands moved up to the back of his head, unknowingly making the kiss more passionate. I felt him pull me even closer to him and it drove me over the edge. He held me tightly and kissed me so hard I knew he was bruising my soft lips. He acted as if he couldn't get enough of me. His tongue flicked out and ran across my lips. I parted them and he darted his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of me. I made a low moan in my throat as I felt things that were so new to me. I had never been kissed like this. I kissed him back with all I had. My fingers were weaved into his hair, locked there even.

I pulled back a bit, letting my forehead rest against his.

" Darren?"

" Want you..."

He didn't respond. He just just placed his lips back on mine and caressed the growing bluge in my pants. I moaned into his mouth. I loved the way he touched me. Dropping to his knees he undid my pants, pushing them down to my ankles, freeing my hard cock from it's denim prison.

" Now..." I moaned out needy in between kisses. He reached out for my cock and stroked it with my hand. It felt so great, having another hand on my throbbing cock. Just as good as jacking off my own, but somehow different. I wanted it right here and now.

He pulled away smirking at me. " On the bench." I removed my shirt and kneeled down on the bench. I heard a zipper unzip and realized that this was going to happen and I wanted nothing more. Nothing more than to have Steve's cock inside of me, stretching me opening, plusing inside me, marking me as his...

He pressed me forward until my abdomen was against the seat of the bench and my ass up in the air. He placed the head of his cock against my puckered hole and began to press in, applying constant pressure. My ass took him in and in and surrounded his cock with flesh that was like the perfect velvet grip.

We both cried out in ecstasy. Then moved in-and-out, in-and-out, probing a little deeper each time. Pushing. His hands on my hips, fucking me. I just squirmed and moaned, biting down on my hand trying not to scream out in pleasure. He slid it out, only to push back in again. He wasn't pounding me, but we'd quickly built up a good rhythm. I began to push back, driving his cock harder and deeper into my ass. I let out a whimper of pleasure, riding the waves with Steve inside of me. I felt ice flood through my body as Steve came inside of me, exploding on my prostrate. It was over too soon for my liking though it seems. The next moment I knew my eyes were blown open with pleasure. As I hit my peak I saw sparkling, pure-white stars that contained every color, right before my eyes.

Steve fell lightly onto my back and gathered me close to him with his arms to ask me one final question.

" Why were you blooded?"

" For you, Steve, For you." I answered.

**A/N: OK, I haven't posted a smut story on this site in years so I hope you like my mini smut. Just wait till I bring out the good stuff. lol.**

**-Fiona12690 **


End file.
